Captain Logan Mitchell RETIRED
'First Name - Logan A.' 'Last Name - Mitchell' 'IMVU Name - DanteOConnor' 'Nicknames - N/A' Age - 38 Gender - Male 'Height - 6'2"' 'Weight - 245 lbs.' 'Blood type - A-Positive' 'Behaviour/Personality' ( The following is a psychological evaluation conducted by the KPD when Logan Mitchell applied for a role in the police force of KasaiHana City on December 18th, 2115 ) EVALUATION PARTICIPANT: #724658-B Applicant's Name: Mitchell, Logan. DoB: 18/7/2097 Gender: Male Ethinicity: American. (Caucasian/White) Current Residence: District 3 Previous Residence: N/A Psychological Profile: Although seemingly cool when it comes to the matters of food, water and shelter, Logan has a bright personality that could get anyone to smile. He is quick-witted, yet can be a bit harsh at times, possibly due to having no known relatives. Could be classified to have a neurological disorder (Post Traumatic Stress Disorder). When certain triggers are presented, subject's blood pressure rises and his sympathetic nervous system activates, causing the basic human instinct to activate. During one session, I was actually throw against the wall when I brought up the revolt that happened about so long ago. After a team came in and calmed him down, he was bound to the chair to prevent further 'incidents'. When questioned about the attack, he only looked up towards me, speaking a phrase that has stuck with me to this day: "They were names... not numbers..." After that, he was silent for the rest of the session, refusing to answer what questions we still had. When brought back in the next day, he answered any other questions, but completely avoided the topic on what he said the day before. After enough questioning, I would like to say even though Logan is a bit ill tempered, he is fit for duty... maybe, if anything, this job will make this city a cleaner place. Evaluated by Dr. Rokoro Yomikata File Reviewed: 22/12/2115 Applicant Status: APPROVED 'Clan & Rank - KasaiHana Police Department: Captain' 'Relationship - Single' 'Occupation - KasaiHana Police Force Captain ' 'Fighting Style' Krav Maga 'Weapon of Choice' Logan's preffered weapon of choice was either the SiG Sauer P226 Handgun or the 'Five-Seven' Handgun. Seeing that he was ambidextrous, he preffered handguns in any situation. Along with his pistol, he used a combat knife in his free hand and rests his firing arm on the arm that holds the knife, that way he was ready for both a gun and a knife fight all at once. Allies/Enemies ( As we encourage diversity with our characters. We encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within the streets, or even create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) 'Background' Logan Mitchell’s history is probably as vigilante as it gets when it comes to a human being. His family history indicates that his great grand-father was there during World War 3 when the bombs dropped, only to be followed by his successor, Logan’s grandfather, which were one of the key voices against the treatment of Old Citizens out of the now decimated New York. He was then followed by his son, Logan’s father, who was there at the shooting of Datakin Hiro, the son of the self-proclaimed creator of KasaiHana City. At the moment of the shot going off, and everyone saw it was an assassination, those who were being sent to District 4 fought back against those who oppressed them. Logan’s father was an influence on the resistance, and many things were passed down throughout the generations. The things consisted of: combat training, firearm instruction and adaptation, linguistics, and above all, how to blend in with a crowd that looks nothing like you. Logan trained himself in what he learned by targeting low-level street thugs, using them as practice to prepare for his life of self-defensive justice. Logan was at the age of 16 when his father died, his father being murdered by one of the prominent Yakuza crime families. On that day, he swore to himself that these men would pay for what they did, whether it cost his life, or the entire city of KasaiHana. Two years after his father’s death, he joined the KasaiHana Police Force, hopeful to join the force that could put a stop to the Yakuza families killing sprees. He worked on the beat for several years, until he was promoted to the rank of Sergeant. In doing so, he spent a great deal of time in the office and was found to be very proficient with firearms when found at the range. He also learned the sick truth behind the KasaiHana police force, and how they were as corrupt as the administration he worked for. In secret, Logan began to build a case against those who he had found to be taking bribes, and instead of taking it to anyone himself, he took it directly to the President. As the president learned of this information, Logan had gone back into hiding, most likely around the District 4 Outskirts, Logan has supposedly been classified as ‘KIA’, when security leaks were released to the media by Logan’s long term friend, Mark Bridges. This leak was traced back to mark and rumor has it that Logan killed him in a stretch of hand to hand combat soon after finding him. Sadly, the leaks had remained on the Net, the information that was released lead to his apparent assassination. Logan’s home was burned to a smoldering crater, and a body was found at the scene with the same structure and build to Logan’s files. Another body was found, evidence pointing to the fact that it was Logan’s mother, Michelle, which had also died in the attack. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet'Edit ~Fill this in when you pick your clan. Keep it realistic. We do not want OP rpcs~ 'Roleplay Selection' Ark 1 Episode 6 Recontruction - Yakuza Mob RolePlay Wiki 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama~ Category:KPD Category:Government Agent Category:Retired Bio